A Dangerous Man
by Lattelady
Summary: Laura Roslin always knew Bill Adama was a dangerous man, but it wasn't until one night on New Caprica that she realized just how dangerous he was to her emotions.


9

**Rating: **PG-13

**Pairing: **Adama/Roslin

**Timeline/Spoilers: **Takes place during their night on New Caprica. Everything up to that point is fair game. – The beginning dialogue is taken from the episode _Unfinished Business_.

**AN: **This has been sitting around on my computer in hopes it will become a real story. I dusted it off, added an ending and made it a one-shot. I've taken poetic license with astronomy and the positions of the constellations which represent the 12 Colonies. I know they can't all be seen at the same time from the same spot, but it makes for a better story moment.

**Beta: **Thanks to Lida Rose for offering her services and doing a wonderful beta job. Any errors that are still present belong to me.

_**A Dangerous Man**_

By

_**Lattelady**_

"_Maybe we should just enjoy this." Laura was unsure what she was suggesting, but she knew she wanted more than she had._

"_I am," Adama glanced down at the woman he was holding afraid to believe she meant what he hoped she did._

"_No, no enjoy being here on this planet as long as it lasts. Maybe the Cylons come back, maybe they don't, but for right now…we got a break." She was talking about them, but even when he looked at her in that tender way he had, she felt the necessity to speak of the greater good._

"_I got people who want to get off the ship, move down here." He felt her reassuringly move closer against him. He'd missed their confidential talks in the months she'd been gone._

"_Can't say as I blame them, what are ya gonna do." It was more a statement on human nature than a question. She'd come face to face with the futility of arguing against that when she'd lost the election. _

The few stars that were visible through the haze of a typical New Caprica night winked down on the man and woman as they lay in each other's arms. Admiral Bill Adama and ex-President Laura Roslin were taking some time to themselves. Their mattress was made up of sand bags that separated the row of tents on the bottom side of Market Place Square from the unknown of the planet. Both people were relaxed and at ease. Both had had too much to drink and smoked too much of that odd plant, which grew abundantly along streams and lakes.

Music and laughter from the ground breaking party spilled out from the center of town intruding upon their privacy. Despite the noise Adama's breathing had become deep and even. He'd never said what he was going to do about the people on his ship and Laura hadn't asked further questions. Now, almost half an hour later, she was sure he'd fallen asleep. She snuggled closer to his warmth and fought the urge to rub her nose against his neck. With a sigh she decided she'd have to be content to listen to the steady rhythm of his heart as it thumped under her ear.

She blinked in an effort to stay awake. Only once before had she had the luxury of spending a night in Bill's arms and this time she decided she was going to savor every minute of it. _'Sleep be damned, I can sleep when he's gone back to his ship!'_ she thought and unconsciously tightened her hold on him. It caught her by surprise when he responded by pulling her closer and running a hand through her hair.

"I thought you had drifted off," her whisper was hoarse from smoke, alcohol, and fatigue.

"I told you I was going to enjoy this. That's just what I'm doing." Gods knew he'd wanted her for a long time. He wondered how close to the edge of desire he could walk and still maintain control.

"What is it about late nights on inhospitable planets that throws us into each other's arms?" Even as she asked the question Laura felt laughter bubble up inside of him.

"I didn't hear any complaints last time." Adama cocked one eyebrow as he tilted his head so he could look into her upturned face. For the hundredths time he wondered why he hadn't fraked her that night on Kobol, when he'd had a chance. Part of him liked to think it had been nobility, but deep inside he knew it hadn't been anything except pure selfishness. He remembered the desire that filled her face, but he also remembered the doubt. That had been the deciding factor. He knew then, as he did now, that when he finally made love to Laura Roslin, she would be an equal and exuberant participant.

"That night meant a lot, you know, not just that you came after us, but…all of it." She buried her forehead in the rough material of his uniform and wondered if he knew how important it had been to her. How the memory of being held by him during that long terrible night had given her strength when she'd needed it most.

"At least there's none of that Gods damned rain this time." He pulled her closer because that night had meant a lot to him too. It was what he had held onto when he had thought she was going to lose her battle with cancer and leave him alone forever.

"You kept me warm and made me feel safe…" There was more she wanted to say, but she'd already said too much.

"If things get bad here, on New Caprica, remember Kobol." His voice cut fiercely through her memories. "Remember that I came back for you and that I always will."

Laura reared back and caught a cold hard look on his face before he could hide it. "What do you know that I don't?"

"The stars aren't right," he grunted and nodded sky-ward. With eyes so blue they were almost black he watched her until her lids flutter closed and he felt a tremor ripple through her body. He knew she was remembering, as he was, a black night sky that sparkled with twelve constellations, one in the symbolic shape of each of the Twelve Colonies.

"Kara quoted the scriptures," Laura bit her lip and tried to repeat the young pilot's exact words. "'_When the Thirteenth Tribe landed on Earth, they looked up into the sky and saw their twelve brothers.'_" Her voice hitched and she had to swallow deep emotion, as she always did, when she repeated that passage. "But I thought you didn't believe in any of that?"

"I believe in you." He pulled off his glasses and set them aside. "And I know that this place is not the answer…"

Off to their left they heard footsteps scuff against packed soil. Laura froze, but Bill moved quickly. He plucked her glasses off her face and rolled her beneath him as he hefted her skirt high enough so he could pull her leg over his hip. Anyone who saw them would think they were witnessing the Admiral frakking the ex-President and never guess his true intent.

Emotions cascaded through Laura: shock, surprise, longing, doubt, desire and something pure and sweet that she refused to give a name. Even as she trembled at his touch and buried her face against his neck in response, her more practical nature fought for control. He had been careful to keep an emotional barrier between them. It was how he lived and responded to life. Something was very wrong.

"Easy," his gravelly whisper sent chills through her body. "I can't be sure who is listening or if they're gone. There are things you need to know." As he nuzzled her neck and ear, he laid out his battle plans. He told her what would have to be done if it came to a fight to keep the colonists from starving under Baltar's rule.

Laura's head spun with desire and doubt, all of which centered on the man who was pressed against her. His touch…she'd thought…but she should have known better…he was always so careful, so contained…even when she occasionally forgot. As her heartbeat returned to normal and she gained control of her breathing, she was struck by the expression on Bill's face. It had been almost two years since that particular look had been aimed her way. She'd last seen it when he'd closed the brig door and locked her inside. At the time she'd been shaken by the reality of just how dangerous a man Bill Adama was. How had she forgotten that?

"You're not listening to me," he hissed in her ear and pressed her tighter into their mattress of sand bags.

"Bill…don't…" Her breath caught as she felt every inch of him against her. She felt his restrained power as he touched her, ran his fingers through her hair and over the contours of her face.

"Trust no one…"

Something flipped over in her stomach and she slid her arms around him. Her hands pressed flush on his back so he wouldn't see them trembling when she nodded for him to speak of what might come.

"…except Kara, not anyone else unless Saul or the Chief end up down here. Then only those three, no one else, not their spouses or partners."

It was surreal, he talked of possible treason and death but she felt his desire pressed against her, could hear it in his choked words. She wished she could be certain she was the object of his underlying passion and not the thought of a possible battle.

"Gods Laura, you have to be prepared. Stay close to the settlement; be prepared to leave at a moment's notice." He pressed his lips against her ear. "If the Cylons come, _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ will keep them from landing until the ships can take off from the surface, but I don't know how much warning we'll have."

"No Bill!" panic filled her whispered words. "You have to run, get away…"

"The decision has been made." Despite his tender touch, his words were inflexible. "You have no say in this!"

"And you think our new _president_ will listen to your plans?" The anger radiated off her in waves as she struggled to get out from under him. He was correct. She had no right to give orders any longer, but Gods it hurt to be reminded of it by him when he held her like this, even if it was only for show.

"You're always spoiling for a fight. If things were different I might pity Gaius Baltar, being trapped on this small planet with your wrath." A crooked smile was half-hidden under his new mustache.

"If you feel that way, go snuggle up to him!" She shot back, still smarting from his earlier comment.

"He's not my type." Adama ran his thumb along her magnificent jaw as he kept her body pinned with his. "You may not have the title, but you _are_ the leader of the people of the Twelve Colonies. If things go as badly as I think they might, the people are going to need you here. It's why I didn't insist you stay where I can keep you safe."

"I'm not one of your men who you can order about as you see fit."

"No you're not." He sighed and tipped her face upward. "Look at me, Laura." Something deep and dark and very dangerous skittered to the surface of his eyes.

"Bill…" She was exasperated. He had taken her emotions on a wild ride that left her head spinning.

"Just look at me and listen." He almost smiled when she grudgingly met his eyes. "I keep forgetting that a woman needs to be told." He thought fleetingly of an ex-wife and a number of failed relationships along the way. "I care about you. That is why I'd rather you were on _Galactica_ with me." He leaned down and nibbled on her lips. "I care about you very much," he mumbled between tiny kisses.

"Oh…" She gasped, as her pulse jumped and joy shot straight through her along with the realization that Adama was far more dangerous than she'd ever given him credit for. The scratch of his mustache created traitorous shivering sensations where his lips trailed along the edges of her mouth. His assault on her emotions stripped her bare and left her nowhere to hide. "I care about you too, very, very much," she whispered as she curled her fingers into the front of his jacket and pulled him closer meeting each kiss as it became deeper and stronger. It was time he learned that she could be just as dangerous as he could be.

She tasted of smoke, whiskey and sweetness that was more intoxicating than the first two combined. Bill Adama wondered how he was ever going to be able to leave her in the morning. Kissing her had been a mistake, but he'd stepped too close to the edge and control had gone straight out the airlock. His hand moved under her sweater needing to touch her silky skin, needing to explore all of her.

"Wait, Bill, wait," Laura fought to catch her breath as his hand move across her torso. His touch was taking away her powers of rational thought and she couldn't allow that with so much at stake. "If the Cylons come you've got to…"

"No!" he cut her off, his voice hoarse with desire. His hand was frozen in place with her fingers wrapped around his wrist. "It's a military decision. You made me admiral of the fleet, and thanks to you, not even Baltar can change that. I've made up my mind. We stay and fight until New Caprica can be evacuated."

"But what if it's not possible?" Laura's lip trembled and her eyes filled with tears. She tried to tell herself she was arguing only because of the huge price humanity would pay, but in reality, all she could think about was how important it was that he remained alive.

"It has to be possible because there isn't any other way." He was grim and serious as he thought of all he could lose if he wasn't able to pull it off. "I can't jump away to safety and leave you, and all the others behind. Frak, Laura, you can't ask me to do that." His hushed words vibrated from deep in his chest.

"If they find us and you don't leave, it could mean the whole pyramid match, endgame. They win and mankind dies."

"You think I don't know that?" Anger laced his words even as his hands moved over her body.

"They why are you arguing with me?" her hushed words rushed out one on top of the other. "You have to take what is left of the fleet and try to find Earth."

"Gods, Laura," he whispered as he cupped her face with his left hand and wrapped his arm around her. His breath rasped in her ear as he fought to get his emotions under control. "I can't accept a no win scenario."

"Bill…" She wanted to help him as he'd helped her when she'd been faced with the same type of problem: steal the election and stay president or lose to a man whom she believed may be in cahoots with the Cylons.

"Hush," he ordered as he swept her hair back from her face. "We'll talk later, but now, I want you."

"Gods," Laura murmured and for the first time in a very long while thought only of her own needs. Her fingers went again to the buttons of his uniform jacket and began to slowly unfasten them.

Adama covered her mouth with his and explored its warm wetness as his hand moved under her skirt to remove her panties. When his fingers were met by nothing but skin all thought of gentle foreplay was swept away with a feral groan.

At the touch of his hand against her hip and abdomen, she gave up trying to undress him and reached for the fasteners of his pants. They'd waited too long to bother with the niceties of a careful seduction of the other's body. The passion that each had carefully kept banked, was suddenly exposed and it burst forth out of control and unrestrained. Buttons ripped, clothing was torn and neither cared. Gentle finesse gave way to rough need.

In the light of dawn they would discover darkening finger prints on Laura's hips and thighs; and find nail marks on Bill's waist and back. But tonight there was only liquid fire that ran through their veins, as they strained together to finally find relief from the passion that had been growing since that first confrontation while orbiting Ragnar Station.

Later, after their breathing returned to normal and their hearts stopped pounding, they moved to the privacy of her tent. There they took the time to carefully undress each other; there they learned by touch and taste every inch of the other's body.

………………………………………..

"Laura, you need to wake-up." Adama ran his hand along her neck and kissed her temple.

"Hmmm, I don't think we had more than an hour of sleep. I'm not sure I have the energy…" She fought to open her eyes, only to discover he was already dressed. "Where are you going?" She sat up in bed. Suddenly shy, she pulled the blanket high enough to cover her naked body.

"I have to get back to _Galactica_. My shuttle leaves soon." He sat on the bed beside her and gripped her wrists. "But I need to talk to you first." His voice became hushed as he leaned close to whisper in her ear, never forgetting how thin tent walls were or that someone might be wandering around trying to pick bits and pieces of information even in the early hours of the day. "I've been thinking and you may be right about some things."

"I know you excel at multitasking, you…ah…proved it last night," she stammered. "But how were you able to…well…think coherently?" She blinked in surprise.

"I had an unfair advantage," he chuckled quietly. "There was an hour or so when someone decided she was too exhausted for one more frak."

"Don't blame that all on me." She grinned letting go of the blanket and shaking her finger at him. Her face was flushed and her hair hung in a riot of long curls over her shoulders and chest. "I seem to remember someone else stifling a yawn or two."

"Laura, hush." He kissed her hard and filled one hand with the weight of her left breast.

"Bill, when you do that I can't concentrate on anything." She leaned into his palm, suddenly wide awake and full of energy.

He reached behind him for the spare blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, holding it tightly closed. "Just listen, it's important," he was whispering again and his eyes were blue steel. "If you need to get in touch with me and can't or aren't allowed to use the public communication system, talk to Kara. There's always a way to get a message through at anytime, under-any-circumstances."

A soft moan slipped past her clenched lips. He was saying so much using so few words, it frightened her. She liked details, and well thought out plans. She had no doubt that he had a plan, but she was just as sure he wasn't going to share it with her, they'd run out of time.

"No matter what happens, my first effort will be to evacuate." He mouthed the final word and watched her nod, needing to be sure she understood what he was saying. Then he leaned in and kissed her. He hated to leave her, but he'd already stayed later than he should have. It would only put her in danger if Baltar were to find out they'd spent the night together.

"Bill I…I…" She couldn't tell him she loved him, not with him leaving. She didn't want to add to his burden of decisions if the time ever came when he might have to leave her behind.

"I feel the same way about you." Their eyes met in clear understanding. Words weren't necessary and they both realized that they never had been.

"Remember, I'll be back." He grinned smugly over his shoulder as he took one last look at how lovely she looked in the morning all rumpled from love-making. Then his eyes darkened and his face became grim as he added, "I'll always come back for you."

She shivered at his final words. He couldn't have told her more clearly that even if the Cylons found them, he would fight to the death to get back to her. It made her feel light-headed and giddy in a way that was more appropriate to school girls than to ex-presidents. _'Yes, Bill Adama was a dangerous man, indeed!'_ It made Laura wonder when she'd come to love danger so.

**The end**


End file.
